


Michiru's Vision

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Michiru dreads the thought of Sailor Saturn returning after the latter kills her in a vision.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru smiled while Hotaru pulled a blanket up to her chin. ‘’You’re a wonderful helper. You always help with cleaning and cooking. A tiny bit of cooking,’’ she said. Michiru viewed Hotaru’s smile and departed. She walked into her chamber at a snail’s pace.

*I remember dreading Hotaru as Sailor Saturn. I remember seeing the Silence Glaive. I remember Sailor Saturn wishing to annihilate one enemy with the world.* Michiru began to frown. *I remember Sailor Saturn defeating the enemy prior to being a baby again* she thought. Another smile appeared.

*I also remember viewing Hotaru growing every single day. Perhaps she’ll be Sailor Saturn again.* Michiru’s frown returned. She collapsed on a bed and closed her eyes. She found herself in a dark world. She gasped after she saw a familiar form.

Sailor Saturn frowned at Michiru as she held the Silence Glaive. She raised it before she smiled. She focused on Michiru’s wide eyes. Sailor Saturn brought the Silence Glaive down.

The last thing Michiru saw was blood.

Sailor Saturn wasn’t present in the chamber after Michiru opened her eyes. She was still present in other memories.

Michiru’s body trembled. She shook her head in disbelief. *Sailor Saturn will return?* she thought. She got out of bed and ran out of her chamber. Michiru’s wide eyes settled on Hotaru’s empty bed. She gasped.

Michiru ran into the kitchen and saw Hotaru. Her eyes were on the latter as she stood on a chair and chopped carrots. ‘’Hotaru!’’ she exclaimed. She viewed Hotaru looking back.

Confusion filled Hotaru’s eyes. ‘’I’m helping you with lunch,’’ she said. She raised the knife to chop another carrot. Hotaru brought the knife down and sliced Michiru’s finger. She dropped it before she gasped. She viewed Michiru wincing.

Tears formed in Hotaru’s eyes.

Michiru bandaged her finger. She smiled at Hotaru. *My vision. Sailor Saturn won’t return* she thought. Michiru continued to smile. ‘’Let’s go to a restaurant for lunch.’’ She watched as Hotaru smiled and nodded.

 

The End


End file.
